


Yellow

by probablysleepingin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablysleepingin/pseuds/probablysleepingin
Summary: Draco watches her and remembers the constellation of freckles across her face, her neck, her arms, and wonders if he could find the one he was named after somewhere on her skin. He's entranced, asks Pansy if she'd given him a botched love potion, he even goes so far as too knock on the hufflepuff common room door, before leaving with his tail between his legs before the painting on the wall could even ask him the password. Draco Malfoy is made of steel, he carries himself as if his spine where made of steel rod and his skin is barbed wire. He wants her to climb over him and into forbidden territory but he knows there's no way she'll want to cut herself on the way over.





	Yellow

There are more then a few things Draco Malfoy holds a strong distaste for, but if anyone asked what he hated the most, Draco would curl his lips up, exposing his teeth in a snarl and answer; "Yellow. There is positively nothing more putrid then that disgusting, obscenely bright colour." 

No one ever asks  _why_ he hates it though, they just assume the stubborn slythern has a bone to pick, perhaps a family related grudge, with the hufflepuff house. Though it is true Draco has never liked hard work or had the dedication to patience that was required of that house, he doesn't hate the colour yellow because of the hufflepuffs. He hates the colour because it's too bright and happy for the dull and gloomy realism of his life. Yellow was not a colour he could relate too, and looking back, the only time he'd ever even _seen_ the colour yellow on or around the Malfoy estate was a single yellow growing weed, which his father promptly crushed under the hill of his boot, much like he'd done to Draco's own childhood.

But then he sees her, and suddenly he feels like the protruding weed growing in a dead garden crushed under his father's heel. Her voice reminds him of running water that does everything to compliment her stone like eyes. He notices her knees are always covered in grass stains, wonders where she's going so often, and her hair, long and bright, curls around her face is tight ringlets that bounce and entice when she walks. Then the weather changes and he sees sweaters brighter then the sun and dainty flower petal fingers tangled in a yellow hufflepuff scarf. She is much to bright for him, she is the sun and he is Icarus flying far to close and he can already feel his wax wings melting.

Draco watches her and remembers the constellation of freckles across her face, her neck, her arms, and wonders if he could find the one he was named after somewhere on her skin. He's entranced, asks Pansy if she'd given him a botched love potion, he even goes so far as too knock on the hufflepuff common room door, before leaving with his tail between his legs before the painting on the wall could even ask him the password. Draco Malfoy is made of steel, he carries himself as if his spine where made of steel rod and his skin is barbed wire. He wants her to climb over him and into forbidden territory but he knows there's no way she'll want to cut herself on the way over.

Draco Malfoy has always been a seeker but somehow he finds a folded slip of paper tied to a single tulip in his jacket, and for once he doesn't find himself cringing at the vibrancy of the yellow flower he's holding in his hand. He doesn't get a chance to read the note, though, because he's made the mistake of removing it from his pocket in the middle of the courtyard, and Pansy has swiftly pinched the note and flower from his hands and cackling loudly. Draco is suddenly all to aware that whoever has slipped him this note (and he had been hoping it had been her, but now he closes his eyes, breaths, and prays it wasn't) isn't still around.

Pansy drops the flower at her feet, Draco cringes and Pansy unfolds the letter that had never been intended for her.

  
"My dearest Draco, I often see you staring at me in potions, and at first I thought that perhaps I had something on my face, as you often look quite disgruntled, but after the third or fourth time i caught you staring I knew it had to be more then that. And when my friend told me she saw you lurking around our common room, well, I almost had a heart attack, perhaps you  _did_ indeed fancy me. Which, imagine that,  _the Draco Malfoy_ having a crush on me, of all people." Pansy stopped readying then, though it was clear there was still more written down, and threw her head back in loud spurts of laughter. "Yeah, imagine that. You, liking a Hufflepuff, she is mad?'

Draco found himself looking for a yellow sweater swallowed by curls, but wished he hadn't when he saw her standing behind a tree within earshot, grey eyes wet with tears, and when they made eye contact she darted into the nearest hallway opening. Pansy, finally settling down scrunched up the heartfelt note and dropped it by the flower. She seemed to notice Draco's far away look and rolled her eyes. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Malfoy. Look, I'll see you in the common later, okay?"

Draco gave a curt nod, watching the heel of Pansy's shoe crush the blooming, bright, beautiful yellow and vibrant petals of the tulip as she left. Once she was out of sight, Draco knelt, picking up the slip of paper and crushed folder, and slipping them back into his pocket to be read in privet. Once alone, tucked into a small corner of the library he unfolded the note, and silently read the remains of it.

_I guess you don't hate the colour yellow after all, and you're not as broody and mean as I had previously believed. If I had to give you a colour Malfoy I think you'd be a yellow, too. Not because you're bright, or because you harbour happiness inside you, but because you manage to grow in dark gardens of green and even if you yourself are not overflowing with yellow happiness but you certainly seem to create shining yellow smiles within your friends and you've certainly lit some kind of bubbly, yellow feeling within me while I write this note to you. I'm not sure what I'm trying to accomplish by writing this, but I know that you see yourself in greens and greys when you're so much more and so much brighter then you seem to let yourself believe. Anyway, if it turns out you do actually like me, and I'm not just making a fool of myself I'll be up past curfew near the hufflepuff common room if you want to see me and talk about all of this._

_Yours,_

_(Y/N) (Y/LN)_

Draco could feel the pain he'd seen in her eyes when Pansy had read her note aloud, could feel it in his bone marrow when he moved , could feel it in the scar tissue of his tonsils when he swallowed, and he could feel her sadness in his stomach when the crushed tulip brushed against the fabric of his clothes. There was no way she'd still be waiting for him, not after the tears he'd seen swell up from inside her, but he couldn't stop his nervous jitters and sweaty palms so he instead set out to write her his own note, and give it too her the next day during potions. He could only hope she would read it.

_I'm sorry my friend taunted your wording, she is often less then kind when it comes to these kinds of things. However, you are not alone in your affections, and you're right, I have found myself staring at your curls, counting your freckles and getting lost in your eyes. Forgive me for being so blunt, but I do hope my words outweigh my friends actions as I have become very fond of you since potions class started this year. I know, at this point, your affections may be too much to ask for, but if you're still willing to see me wait for me before dinner tonight, and I will sit with you, and we can discuss all of this. After all, I had never liked yellow until I met you._

_Yours,_

_Draco Malfoy_  


End file.
